User talk:Enodoc
Categories We need to decide on a standardisation for categories: (using a location as an example) #Do articles get put in all of Category:(Game) Locations, Category:Locations and Category:(Game); #Do articles just get put in Category:(Game) Locations, since that category is already a subcategory of Category:Locations and Category:(Game) (my personal preference, since it means parent categories only contain the sub-categories (which themselves contain the articles anyway), and any transcendent articles (like Albion)); #Do articles get put in Category:(Game) Locations and Category:Locations, and not Category:(Game); #Or something else? Your thoughts would be appreciated. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 16:37, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :My preference is number 3, locations and game locations. That way, there is a list of all of those locations as well as the subcategories. It is the way I have always done it. ☆The Solar ☆ 16:51, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I prefer 2. It makes pages be in less redundant cats (You're in Fable III locations, then when you go up to Locations, the same places are there). --JonTheMon 18:41, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :::I think we should have the parent categories which cover all 3 games(and future releases) and then have the sub categories cover specific games and have the articles put in the category for their game. For example: In "Category:Locations" we have "Category:(TLC) Locations" which covers Fable and Fable: TLC etc etc but thats my thought, if its not good then I go with number 2 lol --Alpha Lycos 11:58, December 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::I don't actually quite understand how your idea differs from number 2. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 12:04, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::From my understanding number 2 makes it so each article is under the appropriate category but not game based categories. So from my understanding it would mean every location would just be in "Category:(game) Locations" regardless of which game it appears in. My idea was that we split the sub-category "Category:(Game) Locations" into 3 different sub-categories like "Category:(TLC) Locations" "Category:(Fable II) Locations" etc etc. If that makes more sense. --Alpha Lycos 12:08, December 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Ah OK. When I said Category:(Game) Locations I was referring to each of Category:Fable Locations, Category:Fable II Locations and Category:Fable III Locations ambiguously, without explicitly stating each one individually. And with that in mind, I am also not referring to just Locations that needs a standardisation, but also Characters, Enemies, Quests, Weapons and all other sectional categories as well. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 12:15, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I knew about it referring to all other categories like "Enemies" and such but it wasn't until after I posted that last message that I realized what was meant by the (Game) part lol. So yea I'm for number 2. Sorry for the long posts detailing the same things lol summer heat messes my mind up a bit and I'm a bit slow because of that. --Alpha Lycos 12:19, December 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::No worries. :) -'E' 12:28, December 16, 2010 (UTC) I'd have to go with Number 1, more categories means easier to find that specific article, and making reading for viewers of this wiki easier. Oh, and sorry if I was supposed to put this message under that thing. 00:04, December 17, 2010 (UTC) I have to agree with Pule. I prefer Number 1, as it makes it easier to find articles. XHobbes 00:41, December 17, 2010 (UTC) :But that makes the base categories even bigger (Fable III would have all the locations, characters, and items in one cat, Locations would have all the places from all 3 of the fables in one cat). --JonTheMon 20:32, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Easier to find articles at the expense of bigger base categories. I understand where you are coming from and how it may cause some problems, but this is a wiki, and information needs to be easier to access. That's just my opinion, however. XHobbes 21:31, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :::I'll let the suggestions continue for a bit longer, but whatever the outcome, is everyone happy to go with whichever ends up with the majority of support? --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 22:48, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::Of course, majority rules. XHobbes 00:04, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::Or we could act like a wiki and use consensus instead of simply majority. Back to the topic: so, what you're thinking with option 1 is that each of the base categories (Fable III, Locations) would be a raw list (cluttered, have to sort through a lot), and the sub-categories would be like adding a filter to those raw lists? --JonTheMon 15:08, December 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Yes, that is the essence of option 1. But I personally don't like redundancies/superfluities, which is why I suggested option 2. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 15:15, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :OK so we've had no more input here for a while now. It seems like the preferences break down as this: ::Option 2, preferred by 3 (me, Jon and Alpha) as a way to remove redundancies ::Option 1, preferred by 2 (Pule, XHobbes) as a way to find things easily ::Option 3, preferred by 1 (SD) :Option 2 therefore has the majority, but not by much. What do you think we should do next, and do we need to expand the choice to the whole community in order to gain consensus? :Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 20:18, January 9, 2011 (UTC) ::I'd just like to cast my vote for option 2. Streamlining is a good thing, and I don't think the change will inconvenience or confuse any users once implemented. TheIndifferentist 00:23, March 22, 2011 (UTC) So here again is a rundown of the preferences so far: :Option 2, preferred by 4 (me, Jon, Alpha and T'Ind) as a way to remove redundancies :Option 1, preferred by 2 (Pule, XHobbes) as a way to find things easily :Option 3, preferred by 1 (SD) I've also added a link to here from Community Corner so other users can come and leave their thoughts as well. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 08:58, March 22, 2011 (UTC) How is it set up now? The only thing I think you need to do is update the Locations template page with the Fable II and III location tables. It's about hour and a half and I've come to the conclusion that it just depends on what sectional category you're talking about. Anything that overlaps into other games should use a different standard than something that only appears in only one a game like missions, and maybe characters and weapons. For missions, you can also go with 2. I think for objects that overlap (ex enemies) you may want to go with 3. I see how this is a wiki and if someone wants to see what everything in one game has to offer, they would want a giant list with sections, but considering when most people come here to look up information they already have a mind set of what they are looking for or would want to look for after reading general information on the (Game) Main Page. 1 just doesn't seem that practical. The Crawler 17:46, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Hello, I'm fairly new around here but I'm in favour of option 2. Looking at the comments already put forth I think most has already been said. With that the voting now stands at: :Option 2, preferred by 5 (Enodoc, Jon, Alpha, T'Ind and Kyrone) as a way to remove redundancies :Option 1, preferred by 2 (Pule, XHobbes) as a way to find things easily :Option 3, preferred by 1 (SD) Not sure if this is the right place to say, with the standardisation are we looking at making Fable and Fable TLC two entities or one entity with in article notes stating that it's Fable TLC or for changes between Fable and Fable TLC? Kyrone 08:06, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :Well this discussion was started before the category in question was even created, so one entity for both was the original plan, with the articles stating whether they were in TLC or not and whether they were changed in TLC at all. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 12:16, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Traitor's Keep item locations I can get all the locations for all the outfits and books from Traitor's keep but it comes from someones post on a forum at a site, how would this be dealt with?--Alpha Lycos 09:51, March 4, 2011 (UTC) :Well if it's on a forum, I would say that it's freely available information and should be able to be used wherever, otherwise they wouldn't have posted it to a forum at all. Since it's also information that can be worked out anyway, there should be no problem with putting it here as well. Just reword it a bit so that it's not a direct copy. You can also spread them out by putting each of the outfit locations on the respective outfit's article page (create it if it doesn't exist yet). Perhaps we should also have a new article for the diaries? Traitor's Keep Diaries or something like that. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 13:54, March 4, 2011 (UTC) :Well the post is here if you wish to see where it comes from, I think its an official postage thing for an official site but I don't really know http://www.xbox360achievements.org/forum/showthread.php?t=297427 its a guide helping with the achievements and collectibles for Traitor's Keep--Alpha Lycos 13:59, March 4, 2011 (UTC) ::OK then thanks. Best thing I can suggest in that case is to try and follow them, if there are some you haven't found yet (I haven't finished the whole quest line so can't do that yet), and evaluate their accuracy. Then we can reword and reorganise the descriptions and make them consistent with the ones we already have for things like the Murgo Statuettes. Besides, they don't all need to be added at once; I was thinkning about starting to do them as I found each item. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 14:20, March 4, 2011 (UTC) :::I've dealt with them and they are 100% accurate although could do with a bit better detailing for the location, I did get a bit confused but found them in the places said anyway.--Alpha Lycos 14:24, March 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::In that case, go ahead. Reword them and add any more detail that you can remember, and they can always be improved in the future. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 14:29, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Vandal in need of blocking A new user is in need of blocking as they keep vandalising Walter Beck's page. The user is WalterIsGay and they keep moving the page to Walter Dick and adding profanities to the page to make out Walter is a rapist and such. I've given them a warning but they still keep doing it.--Alpha Lycos 09:20, March 5, 2011 (UTC) I know Im just some anon but this guy, WalterIsGay, is ruining more pages than just the Walter one and is changing the names of many pages. 09:28, March 5, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, looks like I chose the wrong weekend for a holiday. :P --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 18:52, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Lol yea you missed out on the fun and games of some loony trying to ruin all the hardwork people put into making the pages what they are today. But its taken care of now and hopefully all damage is fixed--Alpha Lycos 18:54, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Civil War hello. it's honor for me, talk about fable with one of (it looks like) biggest fans of it. you know, I've played out fable 2 for 17x times, fable 3 only 7x times, so i think I'm one of biggest fans as well. But I have a question: Do you know anything about that "civil war" in what Sparrow fought? If you know, please, tell me where you find informations in fable. If you don't know, please tell me about someone who can know it. Anyway, thanks for request and good job with a lot of pages you've done. addio :Actually, no. I don't know anything about it at all. It's possible that someone added it as speculation and it became interpreted as a fact - we'll need to look into it. In the meantime, try Lionhead Forums and see if they know anything. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 14:11, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Just done all the licensing for all the images I uploaded SamVincentFableIII 11:56, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you! :) --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 13:06, March 20, 2011 (UTC) do u like fable 3??? >>>-] :Yes I do. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 21:30, March 22, 2011 (UTC) hey if your reading this from my experience from playing fable 3 iv started 4 new accounts to get weapons from the chest in the treasury and all iv gotten are 2 dragonstomper.48 from my main accounts, 1 swingin sword and 2 sandgooses and gotten multipls of the same weapon from different chests so im confidednt that youll get the same 2-4 weapons from the same chest. so every chest containing weapons has 2-4 weapons that you can get from it and i kno 2 other people that play fable and they did not get any other weapons from the chest accept chickenbane, dragonstomper.48, swinging sword and sandgoose from the chest----- roham14 :Actually in 12 different playthroughs over 2 different gamertags I have encountered a total of 8 different weapons--Alpha Lycos 06:56, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Image Use Hey. I enjoy finding quality images for this wiki, and up to this point I've avoided using any tagged images (from sites like IGN, etc.), but I'd just like to know for certain whether or not we're allowed to use them here. Does it violate copyright? They're Lionhead's images. These sites just slapped their tags on them. Is there a policy against using them? I'd like to stress that I'm referring to official images only, not copyrighted text from guides/walkthroughs, hints, etc. Thanks. TheIndifferentist 02:35, March 26, 2011 (UTC) :Using those images is fine. It's always nicer to find a Lionhead-tagged version of the same image, but if none appear to exist then using IGN-tagged (etc) ones is fine. They must have come from Lionhead originally, after all. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 19:20, March 26, 2011 (UTC) ok im new so i dont know where to put things im very sorry if it annoyed you :No problem. Just letting you know in case you wondered where it had gone. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 22:04, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Wikia is going 3D? I was wondering about some star wars stuff and so i head to their wiki and I noticed all this red/blue text and start thinking holy crap this hurts to read. I posted on their Admin boards asking if they were trying to go to 3D and I was told that they are testing 3D capabilities on there and if all goes well all of Wikia will become 3D. Why go 3D? Not enough people have those glasses anyway. I'd figured you might've recieved a message and might know alil bit about this. The Crawler 02:03, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :No, sorry, I haven't heard anything about that. I hope they don't do that, 3D is really not appropriate for websites. I'll let you know if I hear anything more. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 12:38, April 1, 2011 (UTC) hey enodoc two things i want to bring to your attention. one is that on my page it says i joined april 4th and it's only now april 3rd so.... and the other is i'd like to know if i could somehow get those achievement things i've seen around placed on my page? thanks Rosenrot87 01:09, April 4, 2011 (UTC) nevermind about the date... found the timezone in preferences just now haha Rosenrot87 01:12, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, the system timezone is UTC 0. As for the achievements, if you are referring to the ones that look like this: :there is a list of them, and the code you need to use for them, on this page. For example, to get the box seen above, you need to type on your page. Go ahead and add any that are applicable to you. If you need any help with them let me know. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 18:14, April 6, 2011 (UTC) :hey, this is still Rosenrot87. um... did i get banned or something? i can't edit anything or discuss anything in forums or even edit my own talk page while i'm logged in... i find this very upsetting since i don't believe i've done anything wrong and if so that i should be warned first. also because i really like this wiki, it's very informative and i was glad to be a part of it even if it was only a small inconsequential part. 03:14, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ::No, you haven't been banned, and you haven't done anything wrong. Here are some suggestions so we can get to the bottom of this: ::#Could you try to describe the problem you're having in more detail? ::#Do you get any messages when trying to edit that say what is going on? ::#Are you a member of any other Wikia wikis, and if so, do you have the same problem there? ::Other than that, keep trying, and let me know if it sorts itself out. ::Sorry for the trouble you're having, Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 10:20, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :::I just noticed that I may have broken the site's JavaScript yesterday, which may have caused the problem. I've just fixed the Java, so that might have fixed your problem too. If not, let me know. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 10:25, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :::that worked, thanks :) for a small while i thought i was actually being reprimanded for something i wasn't aware i'd done haha well thanks for getting that sorted. good thing i brought it up likely i wasn't the only one having issues eh? alright and again thanks Rosenrot87 15:22, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Page protection Just thinking it might be a good idea to put page protection on the pages involving Chesty since its been stated by a dev Chesty is female but in game refers to chesty either with a unisex pronoun or a male pronoun (though I personally haven't encountered a male pronoun used for Chesty). Do you think this a good idea?--Alpha Lycos 14:15, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :I think we need to decide what we're actually going to use first. See Talk:Chesty#Chesty's Origins? for the discussion. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 15:37, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Stuck I am stuck in a scene outside the demon door where i took 10 villagers. I cannot use any weapons or teleport anywhere. I reload the game and i start at the same spot. Still stuck in the scene. Is there any way to fix this so i dont have to start all over? :There's a few things that you can try, but you've probably tried them already: *Face the Demon Door and press A a few times to see if that gets anything to change *Try LT on the villagers to see if you can use expressions *Can you walk away from the door? Trying to get out of the region that way may help :You could also try asking on our forums or Lionhead forums to get some more ideas, someone there may have some experience with this bug. Which game and which Demon Door is it? It may help people come up with suggestions if you say where the door can be found. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 16:51, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Question This is somewhat irrelevant to anything happening to this wiki. However I want to ask you what the correct name for the UK is. I was told by another English man. That the United Kindoms name is the one I just said. He explained that because the British Empire has long sinced dissolved it is incorrect to call it Britian however this statement was contradicted by you. I am only asking out of respect and curiosity. If I insulted you in anyway please tell me and I will explain why. Just another guy from a commonwealth nation :) K'jal'mar ( The talk| ) 13:33, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :Sure, no problem. The United Kingdom (of Great Britain and Northern Ireland) is the official name of the country, but the UK as a country has no direct demonym (like French from France, Canadian from Canada, Spanish from Spain, etc), so British is used for that purpose. A question in the recent census in this country was (along the lines of) "What do you consider your nationality to be?" with the choices including British, English, Scottish and Welsh, so British as a word is really defined from personal preference over cultural and national identity. Britain itself as a word usually depends on the person using it as well. It can mean numerous things depending on the context; the United Kingdom (the country), Great Britain (the island), the British Empire and also Brittany (in France, used least often). When I use it I am referring usually to the UK but occasionally to GB. A potentially incorrect use of Britain is that our national UK olympic team is called Team GB, which seems to ignore the fact that Northern Ireland is part of the country. The language British English is named as such by international standards and given the code en-GB rather than en-UK. American English and Canadian English respectively are coded en-US and en-CA. I recently also found this which may be of some interest. :Let me know if this actually answers the question you asked. :) :Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 15:23, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, it helped a great deal, Thank you :) K'jal'mar ( The talk| ) 17:34, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Article Naming Hello, I just wanted to know if the name of articles should be singular (like Hobbe and Wolf) or plural (like Demon Chickens and Highwaymen). Thanks, 05:52, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :Usually we try to make them singular. Admittedly it occasionally seems a bit odd, but we'll stick to that for consistency for now. Thanks for mentioning those two, I'll move them. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 12:40, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for fixing the pictures on my new pages. Could you tell me how to do that?HoboHunter28 23:55, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :No problem. All pictures we use are uploaded to the wiki and are then linked internally, rather than linking to external sites; see and Category:Images for a list of all uploaded images. To add an image to a page, find the one you want if it's already uploaded, or , making sure to license it properly if it isn't, and notice it's file name at the top of the page. Go to the article you want to insert it on and type to add it to the place on the page, or click the Add photo button on the edit toolbar. For example, to add the picture here of The Veiled Path I have typed . The extra parameter |50px is used to resize the image if it's too big. Other parameters such as |left, |right and |thumb also change the appearance of the images on the pages. Check out on for more info, and don't hesitate to ask if you have more questions. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 13:12, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ::A couple of other points I just thought about: |50px isn't the only size reduction that can be used; the higher the number, the larger the image, based on number of p'i'''x'els; for example, our infoboxes use an image size of |220px. Also, occasionally people upload images that we already have uploaded; usually because they didn't realise it was already uploaded with a different file name. In this case, I will most likely delete the new upload and redirect any links to the existing image, as there is no point in having the same image on the wiki more than once, as it takes up file space. The details the reasons for deletion, and links to the original files are usually provided in the case of duplicate images. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 13:40, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Got it! Thanks again! HoboHunter28 13:42, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Hey there, I just noticed that the file you uploaded is actually a duplicate of an existing file File:3Icon Child.jpg, sorry. I'll redirect the link to that one. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 15:44, May 8, 2011 (UTC) What needs doing Hello, Anything that need desperatily looking at or adding to. I'd prefer one or two specific things that need adding/creating but not sure where to start. Fable or Fable 2, until the relase of Fable 3 on steam. Kyrone 15:34, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :Well, we have some general lists of articles that need attention; stubs need to be expanded, incomplete articles need to be completed, some articles need to be cleaned up, and some articles have content that is disputed that needs to be looked into. :As for specifics, the articles for most of the Fable II Achievements need infoboxes, like the one on Distant Friends. The achievement icons aren't as important as the infoboxes themselves, but if we don't have one uploaded, and you want to get one, we are using the ones on My achievements at Xbox.com; just save them to hard drive and re-upload them at . :Other than that, Fable Answers as a whole needs a tidy-up; if you're interested in helping out there, contact me again on my talk page there and I'll say what needs doing. :For more guidance, check out the Community Portal or see if any other users have any suggestions. :Thanks, Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 15:58, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Ancillary I feel like such a fool. I actually know that word, but I thought the narrator was saying a word with the prefix "un-". You have my thanks. If you find the time, could you help me out with this one? Thanks again. -- TheIndifferentist 22:46, May 13, 2011 (UTC) :Yep, I was just doing that one as you left this message. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 22:50, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Thank you. And how do I get to Bloodstone? --The19 21:31, May 21, 2011 (UTC) :Well in Fable III you don't. In Fable II it comes in the main quest after completing The Spire, activating The Cullis Gate and being Stranded in Wraithmarsh. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 22:23, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Deleting Pages Excuse me, but as I can't seem to figure it out, and the help page is well not helping, but how do I delete or make a page a candidate for deletion?Ssuch as, for example...the Demon of Oakvale page. :To make a page a candidate for deletion, go to the relevant page and click the Edit button at the top, then above all of the page content, type . Hope this helps! :Also, I have moved this section to the end of the page to keep the content in order. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 21:49, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Lambert and Pinch Hello, Enodoc. I hope I'm not stepping on anybody's toes, here, but I think Lambert and Pinch should have seperate pages. They may be partners, but they are different characters with different personalities. If we grouped characters together just because they are only seen together, we should merge Gould, Grove, and Tick into one article. Like I said, I don't want to step on anybody's toes; I just think Lambert and Pinch's articles should be seperate. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 01:40, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :You're probably right, go ahead and split them. We could then leave Lambert and Pinch as a short article about their acting troupe with links to them separately. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 18:27, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks, Enodoc. I'd love to split them. However, I can't create their articles because "Lambert" redirects to "Lambert and Pinch" and "Pinch" redirects to "Lambert and Pinch". Trying to create individual articles brings up a message saying that the article already exists. So, that's the problem. If that didn't happen, I probably wouldn't have bothered you. Could you help me sort this out? Thanks. ::Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 19:52, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :::Sorry to intrude, lads, but I went ahead and removed the redirects from the Lambert and Pinch pages. I had a moment to spare, and wanted to lend a hand. They're ready for editing. -- TheIndifferentist 20:59, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :::Sure, all you need to do is go to their respective redirect pages, and replace the redirect with the content. Just click on the redirected from link at the destination to get there. Lambert and Pinch. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 21:00, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::Ah, seems I was beaten to it. :) --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 21:05, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :::::Ta muchly. :::::21:45, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Updating You need to start updating the home page on the Fable wiki. If your not going to do your job then someone else needs to. Fablefreak007 00:48, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :What do you mean? I updated the news on the 18th when Fable III came out on PC and Games on Demand on Xbox Live Marketplace, and I updated the Featured Content on the 2nd, as I do every month if there are candidates in the Features Nominations. If there are no nominations, then I don't update the features for another month to give people time to nominate. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 11:42, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Notes and Trivia Greetings. I just wanted to get your opinion on "Notes" and "Trivia" sections in articles. What's the chief difference, and does one preclude the other (I can't recall an article having both)? Thanks. TheIndifferentist 15:29, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :Well I can't remember any article having both either. I think that the Trivia sections are for just that, as defined in the Policy section on Trivia (which I think I wrote?). Notes sections are for things that don't really fit anywhere obviously into an article, but are worth mentioning somewhere. So really, they are two different things and should probably be treated as such. Any "notes" that are trivial should be moved to a trivia section, and any "trivia" that is more supporting to the content of an article than triviality would suggest should be moved to a notes section. So an article can, and probably in some cases should, have both sections. When it comes to section ordering, I would suggest Notes before Trivia. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 20:31, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ::I agree. Thank you very much for clarifying that. -- TheIndifferentist 21:51, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Man u Fable wiki people are way nicer than the fallout wiki guys! New things for Fable Wiki Hello Enodoc, I'm not quite sure who's in charge but you're an administrator and that's a start. I was wondering if you'd be interesing in adding the badges system to the Fable Wiki, it would convince more people to help out with the wiki and it would also give them the sense of reward. Some other wiki's which have it are the Fallout Wiki and the Red Dead wiki, I personally love this feature. After all, this is just a suggestion. Many Thanks, StayPuft 19:07, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for the suggestion. We did try the badges out for a while last year during the giveaway that Wikia held for Fable III on our wiki, but there was a majority decision to get them disabled after the giveaway was over, so I don't think we should set them up again. Thanks anyway, Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 19:36, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Semi vandal. A bunch of IP addresses have been adding untrue info to pages. Half the time its untrue, the rest just messes up the pages. Check Briar Rose and Marriage history to see what I mean.--Alpha Lycos 09:06, June 19, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for that, I was watching Briar Rose anyway because they started doing that yesterday; that article is now silver-locked (closed to IPs) for 2 weeks. Since the last edit to Marriage was true vandalism, I'll try to range-block 208.54.32.xxx if it happens again. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 11:57, June 19, 2011 (UTC) ::So in the end they persisted with messing up the Marriage article and also vandalised the template, so I have range-blocked 208.54.32.128/25 (208.54.32.128 to 208.54.32.255). Hopefully that covers all their IPs. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 17:32, June 19, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah they had a range of IPs so I think it was the same person using a multi network computer. Hopefully its over now. Thanks for checking in on it, I would have done something myself if I could.--Alpha Lycos 23:42, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Weapon Pages Now, I could be wrong, but there seems to be a lot of what seems like unecisary changes to the weapon pages, just thought I would inform you. Figured youd know the best coarse of action.HWJ 03:16, June 20, 2011 (UTC) :Well all of the changes are apparently based on the PC version of the game. I don't have the PC version, so I have no way of checking the changes. Lionhead may have decided that the objectives given in the 360 version were too high, so they reduced them for the PC release. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 13:07, June 20, 2011 (UTC) same Stubs Hey Enodoc, I'm just wondering what makes an article a '''stub. I edited the hairstyles page but I'm not sure if I can remove the "stub status" yet.